El chico de mis sueños
by Caia Snape
Summary: Él, fiel a su recuerdo y a ese momento, la llamaba, buscaba, consentía, abrazaba y amaba en sus sueños cada noche y por si no fuera poco, por el día podía sentir a su hijo, el ser nacido de esa unión de almas tan fantástica


Fic escrito en momento de locura temporal

basado en un misterio interesante que encontré

Espero que os guste

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La música sonaba ensordecedoramente, los tambores repiqueteaban sin cesar, los adultos bailaban al compás de la melodía, el viento soplaba tenuemente, los niños correteaban alegremente y él... él caminaba sonriente observando cada pequeño detalle de la playa y de todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Nunca en su vida había visto algo igual, y se alegraba haberlo podido encontrar allí. Necesitaba acercarse a él aunque fuera una sola vez. Sabía que al día siguiente regresaría a su casa, y no quería dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella. En su corta vida había visto jamás a un chico como aquél.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Fijó su mirada en él y caminó hasta su lado con paso firme. No se lo pudo creer cuando el que había denominado el chico de sus sueños, clavó en ella su mirada sin siquiera parpadear. Parecía un sueño y aunque en el fondo supiera que aquello no saldría bien, deseaba no despertar jamás.

Verde esmeralda y azul celeste, ambas miradas estaban fijas la una con la otra. Tanto era esto así que bien pudo haber pasado un minuto, como un siglo en el que los dos estuvieron frente a frente. Él no podía dejar de sonreír, y eso le gustaba. Su chico ideal estaba ahora allí para ella, toda su atención estaba puesta en sus ojos. Quería mostrarse interesante por primera vez, anhelaba atraerle de forma irresistible para poder tenerle aunque solo fuese una noche.

Abrió los labios pensando en las palabras más adecuadas en aquél momento, pero se quedó sin poder reaccionar al sentir una caricia tierna en su mejilla. El chico de sus sueños la estaba acariciando lentamente el rostro. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a grabar cada sensación en su memoria. Sabía que pasase lo que pasase aquella noche jamás lo iba a olvidar. Siempre recordaría aquél momento, aquella playa, esa música, esa caricia, ese roce de labios que primero se imaginó y que segundos después comenzó a sentir en los suyos propios.

Instantes después todo lo que no fueran sus labios, sus roces, su caricia, su cuerpo, se borró como por arte de magia. Nada más existió que la unión que esa noche se llevó a cabo. Dos cuerpos que se hicieron uno, dos almas que dejaron de vagar solitarias y durante un momento se fusionaron en un solo ser. Piel con piel, beso con beso, caricia con caricia, magia con magia.

Ambos cayeron rendidos a un letargo en los brazos de Morfeo...

Pero el sueño acabó. Al amanecer y abrir los ojos, quiso buscar a su chico ideal, pero lo único que encontró fue la playa vacía. Ya no había ni música, ni gente bailando, ni niños, ni ruido de tambores y sobre todo, no estaba él... Lo que la noche anterior fue un dulce sueño, se había convertido en pesadilla. De nuevo estaba sola y sin la sonrisa de él que la había hipnotizado en el mismo instante que la vio.

Derrumbada aunque para nada arrepentida por lo que había hecho, recogió sus cosas y regresó a su hogar. Nunca olvidaría aquella noche, se prometió. Estaba segura de que siempre la recordaría como el momento en el que había logrado encontrar un ángel... un ángel de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora.

Y así pasó el tiempo

Noche tras noche soñó con él. Tanto era su deseo que nueve meses después de su encuentro, un nuevo ser nació de aquella unión. Aún seguía pensando que aquello era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en la vida. Durante una noche había logrado más que en sus veinticinco años de vida: había contemplado la sonrisa más maravillosa del mundo, se había sumergido en los ojos más profundos que jamás había conocido y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora nunca más volvería a estar sola. Él, fiel a su recuerdo y a ese momento, la llamaba, buscaba, consentía, abrazaba y amaba en sus sueños cada noche y por si no fuera poco, por el día podía sentir a su hijo, el ser nacido de esa unión de almas tan fantástica.

Cinco años después aquellas almas que una vez fueron una sola volvieron a encontrarse en el mismo lugar. Verde esmeralda y azul celeste de nuevo se reencontraron y lo que una vez los unió, su conexión de una noche volvió a resurgir, pero esta vez con una variante... en esta ocasión no hubo un despertar lejos el uno del otro, no permitió Morfeo que los dos amantes se separasen tras su noche de amor. Al salir el sol, ambos cuerpos amanecieron juntos, como tenía que ser, uno en los brazos del otro.

-tengo una sorpresa para ti...- musitó ella aún sin poder creer que fuera real aquello después de tanto soñarlo

-y yo, cielo, pero antes dime tu nombre- le pidió él casi con temor- la última vez que te vi te marchaste sin decirme quién eras y por ello no te pude encontrar

-¿me... buscaste?

-no podía dejar escapar a un ángel de ojos azules que me embrujó desde que posé en ella su mirada- confesó él sin miedo ni verguenza

-Soy Evans, Lily Evans- suspiró ella- y quiero presentarte a James, nuestro pequeño de cinco años

A veces, aunque pueda parecer increíble, los sueños se hacen realidad


End file.
